Metal Gear Solid: Raiden Has Adventure
by IanMenendez
Summary: Raiden and his good pal Solid Snake go after the boss from the game in an effort to save Raiden's son Jack
1. Hamble Begginnings

Metal Gear Soldi: Raiden has adventure Part 1: Hamble begginings

once up on time there was Rayden he from Metal gewar soldie 2: sosn of lisberty and he was peace liven wif famly and son and wife and rayden lived at the house.

But then no one liked rayden so he was sad again but not realy cuz he liv wif wife and famly and son. but then bad guys camr to radens house where he livd in the countrside and thretended to kindsap son fo rayden jack who is rayden's pointd the gun at the boy who was jack who was son of rayden and said "We will shoot the gun if you do not come with us, Rayden who is father of this boy who we will shoot" but rayden said "Oh no wont" and backflipd of the roof of his house in the countrside and flew on his moterbike and ran down the bad guys but the bad guys were not run downed so they said "ha ha raiden you have failed in attempt to stop us we take teh boy now" and rayden was sad.

rayden was sad because his son jack was stoled and his wife was sad cause her son jack was stoled life was sad but not really but it was acshully. so rayden caled his old friend soldi snake woo was living also in teh countr side and had already herd of the bad thing that the bad guys did so he got in soldi snake's car and soldie snake came to raydens' house so they cud workd together one last time but it wouldnt be the last time most likely.

so soldi snake went to rayden house and they get in car but not befor rayden sayd by to wife of rayden and they off in the car. but sodli snake not nowhere bad guys had gone so he did not nowhere he driving fastly in car. so rayden and snake stoped at gas stasion to get the map. but the map was out of stock! so snake asked the guy if he new where the bad guys had been to. the man at counter sayd "i am sorr but i do not no where the bad gusy had went to so i can ot help you rayden find jack. i sugjest you go to where the bad guys had been last seened!" so radyen and sanke drive to the cryme seen so they could find traise to find bag duy! but then on the tv their was being news report about metalgears being rampageds in city. and rayden sayd "that is probly where my son jack is being kinsnappded so we must make haste and go there quickily!"

so solid snakes and rayden rove in the car to city but they had to go realyu fast cuz countr side are far off fromt the city but then rayden had no wepon so he stopped to proqure won. he grabb lazer gun to fight bad guys but soldide snake tolde him to hurry ore they fear they will be being two late. so rayden got in car and they droved off but rayden yelled "lookes out!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2: BIG CHAYS!" 


	2. Teh Big Chays

Metal Gear Soldi: Raiden has adventure Part 2: teh big chays

soldid snake and raiden were drove to cliffside and omost falled the mountain snake had two quickly turn too avid the fell and was exxasted. he sayd "that was close pal" and hew turn back and drove the road. raydin and snake was drive to city and sudinly bad guys appeared in car behind them and shoot there gun at rayden and snake. rayden was missed by the gun and sayd "woe that was clothes!" and eh pulled his wepon out of hi pocket and sayd "this ur turn to be shoot ata!!!" and he fird the gun at bad guy and hit won and other not he kept drive faast and other bad guy sooting backed at snake and raydin. "ha ha u missed me haaha" and then sudlly bad guy appeared in other car and drove fat at good guy carred. bad guys were there! so rayden sayd "wew must be quick exape!" but snakelaughed and sed "haha frien i has plant!" so suddly snake scar turned in two metal gear and they fired lazers and rocket at the bad guys. many smokes and booms appoccurd and the bad guys where ded :C. soldidd snak remark "haaha. that wasn ice!" sudly ebeping noise battered the raydensd rum and he not nowhere it come from. snake pick upped the codec and sayd "we are almost at the citiy! we used metal gear to get there Otacon" snake said. ocaton sayd "watch out the bad guys have may bad metal gear ands u will be kill by them" trhe metal fgear and you will the metal gear flew to the city as fast asit cud be carried by leghs. rayden was seared theyed be two lat and john be kill" snake sayd "it will be alrite son will be kYA"

the city was beatufil and the sounds of commutin traffik fled the sair and the smell of street connor hot dog smelled goodly! but metal gears was afout so the people of city had beed screaaming at top of lungs. rayden jumped of metal gear adn sayd "I take care of this. donut be kill bye badguys, pal" and raden was of.

Tobecontinued. 


	3. Teh BIG Battel

metal gear soldi: raiden has adventure part 3: teh big battel

radin was sneakingly along city when he heared bad guys talk "we are going to sell the boy and get monkeys". oh no raiden thinked", "that is not very good at all" he thinked after! so raiden snaped the bad guys neck and through it at the other bad guy who died and stole his wepons. he then ran like a dolphin to the doorway of the base and went inside. "ha ha ha i am the boss of this game haha haa" rayden was susprised at these voice of top of building. "rayden i will destroy u haah" the boss of the bad guys said and fronflipd off the building and landed on the ground and suddly bad guys appeard on all of raydin's sizeds "you are suroundered!" the bad guys said. raiden did lot of intricut mooves and jumped on to a turrot and shot a bunch of bad guys. the ut her bad guys died too somewho and the boss bad guy said "ha ha radin i be tyou did not no that i am...big boss!!!!!!!" and big boss appeared from the bad guy boss because they were same person! radin was going to be kill by new bad guys who appeared because they shot but they missed when big boss appeared in metal gear! "iw ill squich you because you no kill from bad guy!!!!!" and he tried to squish radin "noooooooo" radien screamed and backfliped to dodged!! a bad guy shoot at raiden byt he messed and radin pulled grabed the gun from his hand and shot the bad guy in the heart when boom something flew threw the wasss snake!"hey pal i can sotp tihs guy!!!" snake said then shot big boss with the rockets and lazors. "you were almost too late pal! ha ha!" radin laughed big big boss was not dead!!! and big boss angered at snake "grrrr i can't believe you tryed to stop m e i will killed yo u 3:" suddenyl the metal gears lunched at eachother and begun to fight the good fight. everywere their was lazers and booms and smokes. rayden not nohoo what winning the figt so he was scared. sudlly the smoke cleared and he sawed big boss beatng down snake. "no snake i will saves you!!!!!" and he took the rocket gun and shoot the big boss metal gear in the back and it flew of snake and landed in ground. snake steppe on metal gear and said "it is time to finish teh job!!!" and crushed big boss and big boss angered. "i will get you next time snake!" and big boss died on the big boss metal gear so big boss was dead orwashe???! radin and snake hi 5'd and smoked sigeret's and went home

th eend! 


End file.
